


A First Kiss

by apocalypsenah



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fanart, First Kiss, Inspired by Fanfiction, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Umbrellas, Watercolors, hotel guests au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalypsenah/pseuds/apocalypsenah
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale share a first kiss in the rain.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43
Collections: Holly Jolly July: a Good Omens Gift Exchange





	A First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redundant_angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redundant_angel/gifts).



Based on an upcoming chapter of their lovely [Hotel Guests](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713533/chapters/59733943) AU! Happy Holly Jolly July! 💖

And a special thanks to the lovely [EveningStarcatcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveningStarcatcher/pseuds/EveningStarcatcher) for organizing Holly Jolly July for the GO Events discord server! 🌟


End file.
